forevernightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Willis
Appearance Edward is thin and tall at about 1.9meters high and 71kg, well toned but not overly muscular. This being due to his daily excercise, every morning without fail. Ed has been told that his light brown eyes have a way of looking directly into you, whether he wants them to or not. Due to being the son of a well off merchant, Ed has always dressed well. His father bringing him the finest fabrics from near and far. He has always prided himself on how he looks, dressing in a clean and ironed shirt and usually light in colour. With a dark jacket when cold. Ed has always hated ties and has done his best to never need to wear one. Ed is rarely clean shaven, only shaving every few days to let a bit of stubble grow as he likes the look. Although he always keeps his short black hair looking nice, applying just the right amount of mousse to keep it how he likes it. Ed's voice is deeper then average putting it on just a little to seem a bit more manly. Ed has always moved with a certain cockiness. Believing himself to be quite good looking he has definite confidence when he walks, most of the time almost strutting. His only real Self conscious problem being his large nose, thinking everyone is looking at it. He has a way of almost looking down on people, he tries his best to hide it but believes he is just better then most. When Ed is happy and he thinks he's alone there is a skip in his step. Ed has never proudly shown his jewels. Keeping his Summer Sky on a simple but low hanging silver necklace. His Tiger Eye on a golden ring almost always stored in his space. Personality Because of his sister Edward is very competitive, he just has to be beat everyone in just about everything. As such everything he pursues is driven towards with his utmost. As such he has never been a good winner and gets angry and frustrated. Edward's parents were very strict and Ed has inherited this trait. Knowing what is right and what he wants and making sure it gets done. It is Edward's firm belief that most people are there to serve him, and if it doesn't happen willingly he will do his best to manipulate them into doing what he wants. He has become a bit of a master at deception saying one thing but almost always meaning something else. Tricking a lot of people into getting things that he doesn't deserve and sometimes things he doesn't even want. Almost everyone sees his arrogance after a while though, at that point he normally shifts his focus onto someone else. Ed is very much a creature of habit, especially in the mornings. Making sure to have his morning exercise keeps him clear and focused. A change in schedule tends to get him angry at whomever responsible and puts him in a generally bad mood. Aside from that Ed can be very spontaneous when he needs to be never turning down an opportunity when it presents itself. He has never been what you would call a kind person, but he will hide this fact from most people if he can get something out of them. History Edward grew up in Scelt alongside his father Joseph a wealthy merchant, his mother Julie and older sister Kerrin. He was born in a Tuathal, where he spent most of his young life. Tuathal is a beautiful place that Ed has never seen the equal to, although he has never actually left Scelt itself. Making deliveries with his father Ed got to visit many places like Maghre, delivering luxury goods to rich cottage owners and Brouch the large trade port of Scelt. When his father was around his home was very strict, Ed was careful not to cross his father. But he still looked up to him a lot. His mother on the other hand was one of the nicest women you could ever meet. Never raising her voice, content about her children's happiness. Ed was a very happy child, eagerly anticipating his birthright ceremony with baited breath. Ed had seen the power of the jewels his parents wore. He had seen the importance of the darker jewels and the roll that they played in society. After his sister Kerrin had received the red as her birthright jewel Ed had high hopes for his own. Ed had always quarreled with his sister, being older she would taunt him with the gifts their father would bring back from his travels. As Ed saw it Kerrin was the favorite in the family. He wanted a darker jewel then Kerrin, he had in his eyes been behind all of his life and just wanted a leg up. When Ed received the Tiger Eye his anger grew. He had put so much stock in this one day. In his chance to be greater. Eds parents could see that he was upset and tried to make him feel better every way they could. Soon buying him a silver necklace and a golden ring for his jewels. As he grew older Edward began searching for ways to gain himself more power. He didn't want to be just like his father in as much as just being a merchant, wealthy as his father was. Ed wanted his own success under his own means. He spent a lot of time with his father in the years after his birthright ceremony, learning about the family business and learning from his father the ways of the businessman. How his father could he ruthless when he needed to be and taught Ed as such. He saw how the money his father earned gained him respect with most people he met. Through his own dealings on behalf of his father he gained access to a lot of places otherwise out of reach. This even got him in to the court of Scelt on a few occasions, Ed marveled at the way the current queen ruled and the court she had created. He even caught himself staring at her on occasion. It was after one of these meetings that Ed starting thinking long and hard about how he could infiltrate the court and find power for himself. Recent Events Edward is trying to gain favor with the Queen of Scelt, firstly by offering her a gift. Edward and Ileana's court have returned to the darkness Thread Timeline # A gift for Ileana Category:Characters